


have some red

by MacademiaNutPie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans MegaPvP, red skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: eggs and tentacles thats it why did I write this
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/MegaPVP
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	have some red

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry

Mega doesn't know how he got here. 

One second he was just being rude to the diamond man, and now he's...here.

What does 'here' mean? Well.

It means he's pretty much screwed.

"I feel great." 'Skeppy' mumbled almost shakily. His hips bucked forward just a bit and his cock slid deeper into Mega's throat. The boy gagged, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He'd try to do something but he's so tired, and there's vines wrapped around his wrists, holding them behind his back. The tentacles sprouting from 'Skeppy's' back slid between his legs, ripping his jeans off with ease and rubbing his pussy up and down. 

Without warning, the thick tendrils slid inside Mega, catching the boy off guard and making him choke on the dick in his mouth. 'Skeppy' let out a slightly lazy groan, and his tan hands slipped towards Mega's curly, light brown hair. He began thrusting into his mouth, forcing the other to breathe through his nose. The tentacles began moving, twitching inside him and secreting some kind of translucent red slime. 

Mega let out high pitched moans around 'Skeppy's' length as the tentacles worked inside him. They were soft, and just a little thinner than a human cock. They were flexible, and even though he had 2 or 3 inside him, a couple more slid inside him still. He couldn't decide whether the stretch felt wonderful or not. The tentacles made wet noises as they moved in and out of him, rocking his entire body forwards and making him take 'Skeppy's' dick even deeper into his throat. He could practically feel the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat. 

'Skeppy' panted heavily, sticking his tongue out like a dog as he desperately fucked Mega's mouth. Mega let out soft whines, feeling the tentacles swell up inside him as the tips slid inside his womb. He let tears run down his cheeks as he felt them push soft, circular objects inside him as well as an unnatural amount of cum. He tried to count how many eggs were being pushed inside him, but he had lost count after 12 or 13. The feeling was almost overwhelming. His legs were shaking and so were his hands. 

It didn't take too long for 'Skeppy' to cum inside his throat either, shooting white strands of sticky cum inside his throat. Mega squirmed a bit, but ended up swallowing it. The taste of the other's cum lingered on his tongue, and no matter what he said, he actually quite liked it. The other thing was that his stomach was swelling up a bit though, as dark red eggs were being pushed into him. 

Cum dripped down his thighs and the tentacles pulled out of him. His knees were so weak, he ended up collapsing. Not before looking up at ' Skeppy' as if begging him to help. He didn't know why he did so, it's obvious he won't help him, even if he begs. Mega's so exhausted. He couldn't help but close his eyes, his whole body going limp as he heard 'Skeppy' say something before the tentacles simply retreated into his back. 

"It's for The Egg, Mega. You'll understand soon."

**Author's Note:**

> aoeoeijwlwkdbwjs


End file.
